No Quiero Perderte
by saxel
Summary: Es el primer día de paz después de haber derrotado a Aizen. Pero ahora, es por fin momento de que Ichigo se disculpe con su querida amiga Tatsuki, quien quedo muy resentida tras su último encuentro. P.D: contiene IchiRuki, ya veran porque XD


Disclaimer**:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen al mangaka Tite-Kubo. Esta historia ha sido realizada sin fines lucrativos.

Nota del autor: Holaaa :) Despues d muxo tiempo vuelvo a escribir un fic! (Btw este es mi primer one shot) A pesar qe esta historia se centra en Ichigo y Tatsuki, no deja d ser IchiRuki (ya verán porque lo digo XD) Es un pokito (bastaaante) largo, pero mis amigos e han dicho q esta bueno, así q no c ustedes. Bueno espero q disfruten leyendo..

La historia comienza **al día siguiente** después de haber derrotado a Aizen. En esta ocasión, veremos cómo la Sociedad de Almas aún sigue curando a todos los que resultaron heridos en la batalla, mientras que **Ichigo** trata de disculparse con sus amigos por haber tomado la decisión de protegerlos a su manera. Pero sobre todo, veremos como el pelopincho trata de conseguir el **perdón** de **Tatsuki**, su amiga de la infancia, a quien lastimó profundamente antes de partir hacia Hueco Mundo…

**ADVERTENCIA: **Puede contener spoilers para los que no han seguido el manga hasta la fecha.

**No quiero perderte**

Por fin había terminado la guerra que comenzó con la odisea de ambos mundos. Ya era el primer día de paz en el que los que lucharon arduamente contra Aizen podían descansar. Sin embargo, para los que pertenecían al escuadrón de Unohana, las labores parecían que se habían multiplicado por veinte: atender a los heridos y mantener dormidos a los humanos a la vez era algo nuevo para ellos lo cual los mantenía corriendo por toda la Sociedad de Almas y la autentica ciudad de Karakura, que por el momento se mantenía unidas. De vez en cuando, alguno que otro humano que permanecía tirado por las calles de Karakura comenzaba a despertar. Pero cada vez que esto ocurría, un miembro del escuadrón corría en seguida y lo ponía a dormir nuevamente con su técnica de Kidoh. Los integrantes del escuadrón de Unohana no veían la hora en que Urahara colocara la ciudad de regreso al mundo real para poder dedicarse al cuidado de los heridos. Pero para eso, primero el escuadrón de Mayuri debía reconstruir la ciudad de Karakura, que había quedado muy dañada debido a las fieras batallas. Ambos escuadrones trabajaban duro en su labor, pero lamentablemente se calculó que para reconstruir la ciudad se tardarían unos seis días, por lo que el escuadrón tendría que seguir trabajando como burro.

En uno de los escuadrones, tres estudiantes de Instituto vistiendo ropas de shinigami se encontraban charlando sobre todo lo nuevo que estaban viviendo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué increíble me veo con esto!- alardeaba Keigo de su traje de shinigami que le habían prestado -¡Parezco todo un samurai! ¡¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad que si? ¡Esto es…!- antes de terminar de hablar, un puño aterrizo en su rostro, el cual lo tiró al piso.

-¡¿PODRIAS CERRAR ESA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA VEZ?- gritó la responsable de aquel golpe llena de furia.

-Lo…siento mucho…Arisawa…- suplicó el joven tirado en el piso –Pero…es que me veo tan…geni…- un vez más, Tatsuki atacó al joven. Esta vez, pisó su rostro.

-Eso te pasa por gritar como un idiota, Asano-san- le reprochó Mizuiro con la enfermisa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Es Keigo!- lloró ¨Asano-san¨ al escuchado a su amigo usar su apellido en vez de su nombre mientras que se levantaba después de haber recibido una paliza.

-Lo que tú digas, Asano-san- respondió sin hacerle caso –Pero, más que un traje de samurái, esto me recuerda a un traje de los que tú usas, Arisawa-san-

-¿Eh? Oh, te refieres a los que uso en el dojo- respondió la joven –Bueno, son algo grandes comparados con los que uso, pero creo que tienes razón-

-Pero, no tenemos otra opción- agregó Keigo –Es lo que nos dijeron que usáramos mientras que permaneciéramos aquí o nos podrían confundir con los ciudadanos y entonces nos dormirían-

-Entiendo esa parte, pero…- comenzó a sonar algo apenada –Me siento algo ridícula usando esto- concluyó algo fastidiada –Además, no creo poder practicar con esto en el dojo. Sería algo difícil pelar con…-

Al momento en que mencionó la palabra ¨pelear¨, los tres jóvenes reaccionaron algo sorprendidos. Todos ellos recordaron a cierto pelinaranja a quien vieron pelear con ese tipo de vestimenta. Lo recordaron entrando a una tienda muy extraña aquella noche; lo recordaron desapareciendo dentro de un agujero oscuro junto con Chad e Ishida; y…lo recordaron en los pasillos de la escuela diciéndoles que no se juntaran con él nunca más… El recuerdo de Ichigo provocó un silencio de ultratumba durante unos segundos.

-…

-…

-…

-…Así que…- comenzó Mizuiro -…Ichigo pelea con estas ropas, ¿eh…?-

-Hollows…o al menos creo que esa fue la palabra que uso ese shinigami con sombrero- refiriéndose a Urahara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Keigo había hablado con algo de seriedad -¿Quién hubiera pensado que nuestro temible Ichigo resultaría siendo un shinigami?- se preguntó con una sonrisa algo triste. Su rostro y el de Mizuiro mostraban algo de tristeza, pero ni juntando ambas expresiones obtendrían lo que expresaba Tatsuki. Ella ni siquiera llevaba una sonrisa melancólica como lo hacían sus dos compañeros. Su rostro lo dejaba muy bien en claro: se encontraba devastada…abatida…no podía creer que ella significara tan poco para ese idiota…ese mejor amigo…ese…

-Pero…- la voz de Tatsuki traía dolor consigo -¿…por qué no confió en…mí…?- mientras tenía la mirada baja –Se supone que ya todo ha acabado; entonces: ¿Por qué demonios no viene a vernos?-

Ver a aquella chica que siempre andaba animada en ese estado tan depresivo era algo difícil para aquellos dos jóvenes presentes.

-¡Ya conoces a Ichigo!- gritó entusiasmado el hiperactivo tratando de cambiar el ambiente -¡Él es muy torpe y siempre se olvida de las cosas importantes! ¡Eso es algo típico de ese tonto!-

-Tienes razón- agregó u sonriente Mizuiro que apoyaba la causa del comportamiento de su amigo –Además, no creo que Ichigo hiciera eso con mala intención. Él…-

-¿Qué demonios significo para él…?- susurró la deportista con una voz tan deprimente que cortó a su amigo.

Otra vez, el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar. Se suponían que habían sido amigos de toda la vida. Compañeros…camaradas…y aún así… ¿él no la valoraba lo suficiente como para contarle la verdad? ¿Acaso la relación que tenia con Ichigo era así de débil? ¿Así de…falsa?

-Arisawa…- se compadeció Keigo de su amiga.

Pero antes de que se pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra, la puerta que daba hacia las afueras del escuadrón fue abierta de golpe, atrayendo la mirada de los tres. La responsable de aquel suceso se encontraba agitada y mirando hacia el suelo por el cansancio que llevaba. Pero al levantar el rostro, como si fuera magia, recobró totalmente sus energías ya que por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¡Orihime!- gritó Tatsuki bastante sorprendida. La pelinaranja, al igual que ellos, se encontraba vestida con ropa de shinigami.

-¡Tatsuki-chan!- gritó la joven de enormes atributos en respuesta con una gran sonrisa -¡En verdad es Tatsuki-chan!- y tras esta frase, corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga, quien rápidamente correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Orihime-chan!- gritó Keigo en seguida mientras que comenzó a correr en dirección hacia ella -¡Yo también te extra…!- antes de poder alcanzar su objetivo, el joven ¨Casanova de mujeres mayores¨ lo detuvo dándole un codazo en el estomago. El joven reaccionó que se esperaba: cayó al piso.

-Tú nunca aprendes cómo comportarte en momentos como estos ¿verdad?- le reprochó.

-¡Te extrañe tanto!- seguía Inoue -¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien!-

-Si…- respondió Tatsuki con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la seguía abrazando –Yo también te extrañe mucho. Dime, ¿no estas heri…?- antes de poder decir la palabra ¨herida¨, la dulce peliraranja comenzó a llorar en silencio, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amiga -¡¿O-Orihime? ¡¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alterada tratando de ver el rostro de su amiga.

-Es que…es que…- comenzó a hablar en medio del llanto -…cuando escuche que estabas aquí…pensé que te había ocurrido algo…y entonces comencé a buscarte pero…no sabía donde…entonces yo…- no pudo hablar más, ya que su tristeza había ganado la batalla.

-Orihime…- susurró la joven de cabello corto con una sonrisa, quién comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amiga.

Keigo, quien ya se había recuperado, no podía dejar de apreciar la escena que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Era muy tierno el cariño que expresaba Orihime por su amiga. Verlas a ellas dos…le demostraba que aún existían cosas buenas en el mundo. Pero volvió a la realidad al sentir que Mizuiro le tocaba el hombro e indicaba que lo mejor era dejarlas solas por un rato. Y así, silenciosamente, los dos jóvenes dejaron la habitación. Las dos personas restantes permanecieron abrazadas por un largo rato.

* * *

Entre la multitud de shinigamis que corría de un lado a otro para ayudar en la labor del momento, había uno en especial que caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la SA, acompañado por otros dos shinigamis.

-Por eso te pregunto: ¿Cómo demonios debo disculparme con ellos?- chistó Ichigo algo fastidiado, quien llevaba vendas por todo el torso bajo las prendas de shinigami.

-Y es por eso que YO te pregunto: ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan brusco y decirles toda esa estupidez de que nos se relacionaran contigo? ¿Acaso eres idiota?- le reprochó Rukia mientras caminaban.

-Ya te dije que fue por su propio bien. Si se involucraban demasiado en esto, podrían haber terminado como Orihime o como…-

-¿Yo?- lo cortó la shinigami con tono de indignación. Después de esto, comenzó a fruncir el seño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te enfadas?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Idiooota- le cantó Renji -¿Es que ya olvidaste lo que te dije aquella vez?- le recordó el momento en Hueco Mundo en el que le explicó que al no confiar en sus camaradas, los ofendía –Siempre andas pensando en proteger a las personas que quieres sin importar como afectas su orgullo. Ichigo, debes confiar más en las habilidades de los demás. Dudar de tus amigos es como decirles que no sirven- le reprochó bruscamente, lo cual hizo reflexionar fuertemente al pelinaranja.

-Yo…lo siento- y volviéndose hacia la shinigami -Rukia, no era mi intención…-

-Ya déjalo- le respondió la ésta aún enfadada pero, por alguna razón, algo sonrojada –Y mejor ponte a pensar en que les vas a decir una vez que los veas. Seguro deben andar buscándote, cuando el que debería buscarlos eres tú. Incluso Inoue fue a buscar a Arizawa-

Después de unos cuantos pasos, Rukia y Renji notaron que el shinigami sustituto se había quedado paralizado atrás de ellos. El último nombre que Rukia había mencionado era el causante de esto. Tatsuki…se suponía que era su mejor amiga desde la infancia; y aún así le había hecho una cosa tan terrible…la había negado. _¨Ichigo… ¿Qué es lo que significo para ti…?¨_ Las palabras que Ichigo no pudo contestarle a Tatsuki empezaron a resonar en su cabeza. ¿Qué significaba ella para él? ¡Eso era más que obvio! ¡Ella significaba un mundo para él! ¡Era la persona en la que siempre había confiado! ¡Incluso la consideraba como una hermana! ¡Ella era su…! ¡Ella era su…! ¡ELLA ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA! Y entonces, si debía disculparse, ¿Qué demonios hacía parado como un idiota sin rumbo?

-¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo?- le preguntó Rukia tratando de llamar su atención.

-Tienes razón…- comenzó a hablar Ichigo, lo cual dejo a los dos shinigamis en desconcierto.

-¿De qué estás…?-

-Soy yo quien debería estar buscándolos en este momento…- susurró –Entonces… ¡eso es lo que haré!- afirmó decidido –Ya pensaré después en como disculparme- y antes de desaparecer con un poderoso shunpo –Gracias, Rukia, Renji- y entonces...despareció, dejando sorprendido a los ya nombrados. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-No tienes por qué agradecernos, idiota…-

-¡Ahh, maldición! ¡Hacia donde se fue!- gritó el pelirojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué pregun…?-

-¡Idiota, ¿Qué no lo ves? Ichigo pidiendo perdón… ¡quiero saborear ese momento y jamás hacérselo olvidar por el resto de su asquerosa vida!- gritó revelando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Así que es por eso que decidiste venir con nosotros…- susurró con un rostro parecido a este: (-_-)

-¡¿Acaso no quieres verlo?-

-¿Eh? Bueno…- la pequeña comenzó a reflexionar -¿Por qué no? No es como si estuviera cometiendo algo malo, pero… ¡Hey! ¡Al menos espérame!- exigió al ver que su amigo había comenzado a usar shunpo con el fin de buscar al pelinaranja. La shinigami no tardo ni dos segundos antes de alcanzarlo. En el camino…

-Ne, Rukia-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste hace un rato?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡¿Eh? ¡N-no sé de qué estás hablando!- negó mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro.

-¿En serio? Entonces debo haberlo imaginado…- concluyó.

La verdad, es que Rukia si se había sonrojado al escuchar a Renji decir que ella era una de las personas que Ichigo quería. Y se sonrojó aún más al no escuchar ninguna queja de parte de Ichigo. Pero preferiría morir cien veces antes de que alguien como Renji lo descubriera.

* * *

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó…- comentaba Tatsuki a Orihime, quienes se encontraban sentadas en el suelo. La pelinaranja había acabado de contarle en pleno detalle desde como su amigo de la infancia se convirtió en shinigami hasta el como ella terminó siendo prisionera de aquellos monstruos llamados hollows o arrancars, y luego rescatada por sus compañeros.

Luego de que Inoue se calmara por completo (lo cual tomo ALGO de tiempo), Tatsuki comenzó a darse cuenta que su amiga parecía tener mayor conexión que ella con el lugar en el que se encontraban. Así que le preguntó si sabía exactamente como había llegado a ocurrir todo eso que se encontraban viviendo, ya que el shinigami que los ayudó a llegar a donde se encontraban y que además les dio aquellas ropas, dijo que no disponía del tiempo necesario para explicar las cosas debido a que tenía que ayudar a sus camaradas. Sin embargo, resultó que Orihime incluso podría haber sabido más de lo que aquel shinigami les pudo haber contado.

-Así es- le respondió Inoue –Perdóname si te preocupé, Tatsuki-chan- se disculpo al ver que su amiga se mostraba algo triste.

-¿Eh?- reaccionó al ver lo que había provocado –No tienes por qué disculparte, boba- con una pequeña sonrisa –No has hecho nada malo. Corriste por todo este lugar solo para ver si me encontraba bien. Incluso has aclarado mis dudas sobre cómo es que terminamos aquí. Para mí, eso es mucho más que suficiente, en serio- y cambiando a un tono algo más profundo sin darse cuenta –Además, aquí el que debe disculparse es otro…-

-¿Eh?- preguntó al notar el repentino cambio de Tatsuki tras la última frase. ¿A quién se refirió diciendo esto? Las únicas personas cercanas a ella que tenían conexión a estos sucesos eran ella misma y… -Tatsuki-chan, ¿estás hablando de…Kurosaki-kun?-

Al ver que la joven deportista no mencionó palabra alguna ante su pregunta, Orihime supo que había dado en el blanco. Después unos segundos, Tatsuki asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras que aún mantenía una mirada decaída hacia el suelo.

-Eto… ¿por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?- preguntó desconcertada.

-…

-…

-Ese idiota…- comenzó -…el día en que desapareciste, fue el día en que él regresó a la escuela después de casi un mes. Tú desapareciendo y él reapareciendo justo al día siguiente…era mucha coincidencia, ¿sabes? Así que apenas tuve la oportunidad, corrí hacia él para preguntarle que te había sucedido. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero en los últimos meses, de cierta forma, tu presencia y la de Ichigo habían cambiado; se habían hecho más notables, más…fuertes. Y yo de alguna manera podía sentir ese cambio. Además…- y sonriendo para sí misma -… ¿Cómo no notar que él había cambiado después de verlo pelear en esas ropas? ¿Después de verlo tan herido…?-

-Tatsuki-chan…- era todo lo que salía de los labios de Orihime. Se sentía sorprendida, no por el hecho de que su amiga supiera del oficio del pelinaranja mucho antes de que la guerra comenzara; sino por la modalidad con la que se estaba expresando. Sus palabras llevaban consigo cierto resentimiento por el pelinaranja, cierto…dolor…

-Pero…- siguió -…cuando le pregunté si sabía algo respecto a tu desaparición, empezó a actuar como si no entendiera nada. Empezó a negarlo todo. Así que le conté que sabía en qué cosas andaba metido, que lo había visto pelear con ese tipo raro. Pensé que diciendo eso le sacaría de una vez por todas lo que andaba ocultando. Pero…- y agachando aún más la cabeza, para ocultar su mirada -…lo único que terminó diciendo fue que eso no era de mi incumbencia…así que le di un golpe. Kojima y Asano tuvieron que sujetarme para no reventarlo a golpes. Empecé a exigirle respuestas, a que dejara de ocultármelo todo…- la voz de Tatsuki comenzaba a perder fuerza -…y en vez de eso…me dijo que me alejará de él y no me le volviera a acercar nunca más...- sus palabras comenzaban a temblar -…como si no valiera lo suficiente para confiar en mí…como si nuestra amistad fuera falsa…como si yo nunca… le hubiera importara nada…-

-Tatsu…- antes de poder decir algo, lo que por primera vio hacer a Tatsuki cuando le contó la historia de la madre de Ichigo, la cortó.

Gotas cristalinas y saladas comenzaron a caer bajo ambas mejillas de la deportista. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras que sus puños, al igual que sus dientes, se encontraban presionados con fuerza. Arisawa Tatsuki, la mujer más fuerte y testaruda que Orihime había conocido hasta ahora…estaba llorando. Tatsuki no podía retener las lágrimas de frustración por más que lo intentara. Odiaba ese sentimiento que le recordaba lo inútil que había resultado ser para Ichigo. ¿Por qué no pudo confiar en ella aún cuando le ofreció su apoyo? Le costaba creer como la había negado aquel día. Confió en Chad, en Orihime, en Rukia, en Ishida quien no había comenzado siquiera a tener pequeñas charlas con Ichigo sino hasta hace unos meses…pero, ¿no pudo confiar en ella? ¿A quien conocía desde que eran niños? ¿Tan falsa había resultado ser su amistad?

-Orihime…- susurró de repente entre el esfuerzo por parar de llorar -…si le importara aunque sea un poco, habría venido lo antes posible como tú a ver si nos encontrábamos bien ¿verdad? Pero hasta ahora, no ha venido. No le importamos en lo más mínimo…ni siquiera un po…-

-Yo no…- interfirió la pelinaranja antes que su amiga pudiera terminar de hablar -…yo no creo que…Kurosaki-kun piense en ti de esa manera, Tatsuki-chan- sus palabras lograron tener un pequeño efecto en Tatsuki, las cuales la obligaron a levantar la mirada lo suficiente como para poder ver a la dueña de esas palabras. El rostro de Inoue mostraba cierta paz, la cual calmo un poco a la joven de cabello corto, haciéndola parar de llorar –Puede ser cierto que cuando te dijo esas cosas, Kurosaki-kun mostrara cierta indiferencia. Pero sé que trató de ocultarte las cosas porque no quería que llegaras a salir lastimada; yo también te oculte las cosas por ese motivo. ¿No te lo dije? Kurosaki-kun se convirtió en shinigami para proteger a sus seres queridos, a su familia, a sus amigos, a todos…-

-No dudo en que él haya tratado de protegernos, Orihime…- habló, esta vez un poco ya más calmada –Eso lo vi cuando peleó con aquellos tipos. Pero…definitivamente no lo hizo por vernos como sus amigos; él simplemente nos salvó porque nos vio como parte de los ciudadanos de Karakura. Como si fuéramos unos completos desconoci…-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- la reprendió sorpresivamente, exaltándola de sus palabras. Una vez más, Tatsuki la miró a los ojos, esta vez para encontrarse con un rostro lleno de indignación -¡Estás siendo muy injusta con él, Tatsuki-chan! ¡¿Crees que es fácil ver como tus amigos son lastimados por tan solo el hecho de conocerte? ¡Aquel día yo y Kurosaki-kun vimos como ese arrancar te lastimó gravemente!- gritó haciendo referencia a la primera llegada de Ulquiorra y Yami a la ciudad de Karakura -¡Nos dolió mucho verte tan herida al no haberte podido proteger! ¡Nosotros dos también salimos lastimados! ¡Y aún así…!- después de esto, la voz de Inoue comenzó a calmarse –Aún así…a pesar de que fui yo la que tomó decisión de pelear…al día siguiente, el vino hacia mí acompañado de Kuchiki-san a pedirme disculpas por ser tan débil…a prometerme de que la próxima vez sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegernos…Y ahora tú empiezas a decir esas cosas…no es justo para él, Tatsuki-chan. Él también se lastimó muchas veces por nosotros…- las palabras de Inoue hicieron reflexionar a Tatsuki de golpe. En todo ese tiempo que estuvo enfadada, no se había puesto a pensar en todos los daños que habría tenido que sufrir el pelinaranja al ocultar todos esos problemas. Y no solo el dolor físico, sino que también el dolor psicológico al mantener una doble vida como shinigami y estudiante de Instituto; y no mostrar ninguna queja al respecto. Y, quitando de lado si la consideraba su amiga en verdad o no, quien sabe cuántas veces el shinigami sustito habría arriesgado su vida para salvar personas que ni siquiera conocía.

_-Maldición…no puedo creer que al final yo se la injusta…que patético…-_ pensó Tatsuki, burlándose de ella misma con un poco de gracia.

-Entiendo que puedas estar molesta con él por la manera en que actuó contigo- siguió Orihime –Pero ya lo he visto hacer eso una vez…con Rukia- tras decir ese nombre, Tatsuki por fin se dio cuenta que lo decía Orihime comenzaba a tener sentido. Sabía que Rukia era una persona algo ¨especial¨ para Ichigo, habría que ser muy estúpido para no notarlo, así que si le hizo a Rukia lo mismo que a ella tenía que ver una buena explicación -Una noche en que varios arrancars vinieron a pelear, Kuchiki-san fue atravesada en el estómago; lo recuerdo porque fui yo quien curó esa herida- la manera en cómo había dicho esto, aterrorizó un poco a Tatsuki. Diciendo ese tipo de cosas tan tranquilamente…¿Qué clase de batallas tuvieron que pasar todos ellos? –Mientras lo hacía, pude observar por primera vez como los ojos llenos de tristeza de Kurosaki-kun. Estoy segura que quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas apenas se recuperara, ya que se veía en sus ojos como se culpaba a cada segundo por no haberla podido proteger. Pero al momento en que despertó, Kurosaki-kun se hizo el indiferente y solo le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Kuchiki-san sabía que estaba tramando, así que le dijo que no tenía nada de culpa por lo que paso; que había sido culpa de ella misma. Y aún diciéndole esto, Kurosaki-kun al día siguiente sin dejar rastro alguno. Cuando lo encontré, después de casi un mes, supe porque lo había hecho: se alejo para volverse más fuerte…más fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que él quería…a las personas como tú, Tatsuki-chan: sus amigos-

Fue la última frase la que hizo volver en si por completo a Arisawa Tatsuki. ¿Cómo demonios había cometido semejante estupidez de no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Ichigo? Realmente se sentía patética ahora que pensaba en todas las cosas que se había imaginado del pelinaranja. Llegar a un estado tan depresivo por algo de lo que no pudo darse cuenta…que ridículo; y era ella la que antes se burlaba de las personas que veía en estados depresivos, siempre justificando esto diciendo que esas personas no tenían personalidad o que simplemente eran débiles…ahora ella había resultado la débil. Y lo más asombroso del asunto era el quien la había hecho reflexionar: a Inoue Orihime la vio siempre como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo; siempre aconsejándole y demás…¿Quién llegaría a pensar que algún día seria la pelinaranja quien la aconsejaría en un momento tan critico? El mundo si que daba vueltas…y ahora más que nada, ya que sentía que era ELLA la que debía de disculparse con ÉL por pensar esas cosas tan horribles sobre su mejor amigo…

Sin previo aviso, la practicante empezó a ponerse de pie. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta como si estuviera siendo hechizada, lo que dejó a la pelinaranja bastante desorientada.

-¿Tatsuk…?-

-Arigato, Orihime…- la interrumpió mientras que se mantenía frente a la puerta –No sé cómo decirte esto pero…digamos me has abierto los ojos- y volteando hacia su amiga –¡Te debo una grande, Orihime!- agradeció, mostrando consigo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dieron a entender a la pelinaranja que ya no había necesidad de seguir con él tema.

-No hay porque- fue lo que respondió con otra sonrisa ante tal energética persona. La deportista solo volvió a sonreírle y después, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerto –Eto…¿A dónde vas Tatsuki-chan?- preguntó la joven de GRANDES atributos con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Uhmm- comenzó a pensar la otra –¿Cómo te explico…? ¡Oh, ya lo tengo!- afirmó con una bombilla en la cabeza -Voy preguntarle a la mujer que conoció a Ichigo mejor que nadie, que es lo que debería de hacer en estos momentos- dijo tratando de sonar algo ¨cool¨ y a la misma vez ocultando el lugar a donde se dirigía.

-Eh…y entonces, ¿A dónde vas Tatsuki-chan?- preguntó de nuevo, ahora con dos signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

_-Orihime…como era de esperarse…no entiendes las indirectas, ¿verdad…?-_ pensó para sí misma con rostro sonriente de decepción _-¿Qué le ocurrió a la Inoue Orihime tan profunda de hace unos instantes…?-_ volvió a preguntarse con lágrimas imaginarias de decepción cayendo bajo sus ojos –No te preocupes, Orihime; solo voy a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Karakura. Necesito estar a solas un rato-

-Pero y entonces, ¿Qué le digo a Kurosaki-kun cuando venga?-

-¿Eh? Pero no es como él si nos estuviera buscando o algo pareci…-

-Cuando desperté esta mañana, oí como él no paraba de preguntarle a Kuchiki-san sobre la manera correcta de disculparse contigo y los demás. Kurosaki-kun no paraba de decir lo mal que se sentía por haberle hecho eso a sus amigos, mientras que Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san le decían que había sido un bruto. Fue por ellos que me enteré que te encontrabas aquí en la Sociedad de Almas- terminó con una sonrisa inocente (en realidad TODOS los habitantes de Krakura se encuentran ahí ya que la ciudad completa había sido movida a la SA, pero claro, nuestra Orihime no se percató de esto...).

-…

-…

-…Orihime…-

-¿Hai?- preguntó moviendo la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, como una ¨calabacita¨.

-¿…Te das cuenta que de haber dicho esto al comienzo, hubiéramos podido evitar toda esa charla que acabamos de tener…?- con voz profunda de ¨no lo puedo creer¨ decepcionante.

-Ehh…- comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Tatsuki mientras que mantenía una sonrisa torpe. Pero luego de unos cuantos segundos, la pelinaranja se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones detrás de lo que había dicho su amiga. Podían haber concluido ese tema un tan solo unos instatntes, podía haberla hecho recapacitar sin tener que gritarle (cosa de lo que se sentía muy avergonzada), pero sobre todo…¡podía haber evitado hacer llorar a Tatsuki!

Tras haber pensado un poco, la sonrisa de Inoue fue borrada de su rostro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica de cabellos naranja se arrodillo en la misma posición a como las esposas recibían a sus esposos en los tiempos antiguos en dirección a Tatsuki y, a una velocidad increíble, comenzó golpear su cabeza contra el piso de una manera tan brutal que la madera empezó a romperse, mientras que repetía estas palabras:

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!-

-¡Tonta, deja de hacer eso! ¡Te estás lastimando!- gritó desesperada mientras que corría a detener a su amiga.

* * *

Por las revoltosas calles de la, ahora alocada, Sociedad de Almas, dos inusuales estudiantes de Instituto vestidos como shinigamis se encontraban deambulando mientras apreciaban ver correr a los verdaderos shinigamis de un lado a otro. Ya había pasado al menos una media hora desde que Asano Keigo y Kojima Mizuiro dejaron a Inoue junto con Arisawa para que pudieran charlar en privado.

-Por eso te digo, deberíamos de volver para asegurarnos de que Orihime-chan se encuentra bien- le suplicaba Keigo, quien desde que empezaron a caminar, no hacía otra cosa más que repetirle a cada instante lo asustado que se encontraba por Orihime, ya que con Tatsuki en ese estado, sabe Dios de lo que sería capaz de hacer. Aunque claro, las verdaderas intenciones de Keigo eran estar cerca de la pelinaranja y así poder abrazarla y sentir sus *ejem* atributos femeninos.

-Ya te dije que no hay manera de que Arisawa-san le haga daño a Inoue-san- le respondió Mizuiro, quien caminaba a su costado izquierdo –Arisawa la aprecia demasiado como para cometer algo así. Además, si eso llegara a pasar, Inoue-san podría defenderse sin problemas; según escuché, Arisawa le ha estado dando clases de karate desde que se conocieron. Me parece haber oído que Inoue está a nivel de un cinturón negro. Pero como ya te dije, es imposible que Arisawa le llegue a hacer algo-

-Pero, si lo que dices es cierto: ¿Qué tal si…?-

-Asano-san, deja de inventar teorías que ni tú mismo sería capaz de creer-

-Es Keigo…- con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Además, ¿crees con no lo sé?- y mirándolo sospechosamente –Lo único que quieres es estar cerca de Inoue para tocar ese par de tetas, ¿o me equivoco?-

_-Así que lo sabías…-_ pensó derrotado al escuchar que su amigo conocía de sus intenciones.

-Pero…- comenzó de repente –…algo de lo que dices es cierto: Arisawa si que se encontraba algo alterada- concluyó.

-Es por lo de Ichigo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- le afirmó Kojima –Pensar que algo como eso le llegaría a afectar de esa manera. Decaer en sus notas y dejar de ir a ese dojo, en verdad es triste ver eso. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta que todo lo que dijo Ichigo era una farsa? Incluso nosotros que lo conocemos menos años que ella pudimos darnos cuenta. Se supone que son amigos de la infancia, ¿no? Entonces debería de haberlo notado-

-En serio no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- lo interrumpió estirando los brazos en señal de cansancio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es por ser amigos desde tanto tiempo por lo que terminó en ese estado. Arisawa confiaba plenamente en Ichigo y viceversa, como hermano y hermana que nunca fueron. Siempre andaban apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas, incluso en secundaria; cuando escuché a unas personas hablar que ellos dos peleaban contra los delincuentes de la escuela cuidando la espalda de cada uno-

-Yo también escuché algo parecido-

-¿Lo ves? Es por todo eso que eran tan unidos, ella confiaba ciegamente en él. Pero después de buscar a Inoue e ir a exigirle repuestas a Ichigo, la persona en que ella tanto confiaba, solo para escuchar esa fría respuesta en el momento en que más lo necesitaba…era de esperarse que la imagen que tenía de Ichigo se hiciera pedazos. No la culpo, ¿sabes? Todo fue muy repentino como para ponerse a pensar si lo que él le dijo era verdad o no. Debe haber sido muy duro para ella- terminó con una expresión algo seria, mientras que su compañero andante lo observa de manera asombrado. Para cuando se dio cuenta de esto, su expresión cambia a lo que usualmente era –Eto… ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?-

-En verdad te preocupas por los demás, ¿no Asano?- con una sonrisa –No sabía que podía ser así de considerado-

-Tsk, por supuesto. ¿Qué imagen tienes de mí?- preguntó con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Pero, antes de que pudieran seguir charlando, una voz que no habían escuchado en mucho tiempo llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡Keigo! ¡Mizuiro!- escucharon gritar sus nombres detrás de ellos.

Al voltear para ver de quién se trataba, la persona a quien vieron desparecer hacia una especie de dimensión desconocida, se encontraba corriendo en dirección hacia ellos. Ichigo, quién se movía a una velocidad increíble, ya solo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La felicidad de reencontrarse con su amigo pelopincho era tan grande que ambos, Asano y Kojima, empezaron a sonreír sin darse cuenta. Por fin, Ichigo se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡Estás vivo!- gritó Keigo emocionado.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Ichigo- saludó Mizuiro, con una sonrisa que reflejaba la alegría del momento.

-¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No les pasó nada? ¿No están heridos o algo?- fueron las preguntas que salieron de la boca del pelinaranja, llenas de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, no nos pasó absolutamente nada- le informó tranquilo.

-¡Estamos perfectamente sanos y salvos!- exclamó Keigo, haciendo fuerza en el brazo en señal de estar bien.

-¿Y Tatsuki? ¿En dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Ella también está a salvo. Ahora se encuentra en uno de los escuadrones hablando con Inoue-san- le informó.

-Ya veo- dijo Ichigo con algo de seriedad, no mostrando el gran alivio que sentía al ver que se encontraban bien –Entonces…-

La siguiente acción que hizo el pelinaranja dejó a sus amigos sin palabras. Antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, el pelinaranja había inclinado su cuerpo hasta el punto en que los dos estudiantes solo podían ver la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ichigo. Fue demasiado repentino como para haber podido detenerlo. Sus amigos se encontraban bastante aturdidos por ver lo que había hecho.

-¿Ichig…?-

-¡Lo siento mucho!- gritó repentinamente, cortando a Mizuiro –Lo que dije aquella vez en la escuela, yo…lo siento mucho, no era mi intención decirles esas cosas- de alguna manera, un poco más calmado –Pensé que si seguían relacionándose conmigo, terminarían heridos por culpa mía, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que se alejaran de mí. Pero todo eso que dije sobre ustedes no era verdad: los considero mis mejores amigos- decía casi suplicando. Para Ichigo, decir todas esas cosas le estaba resultando muy difícil; pero si era con el fin de re-amistarse con sus amigos, deria todas esas cosas y más –No quiero que piensen que soy egoísta; lo hice porque quería protegerlos a cualquier costo. No quiero perder a mis verdaderos amigos, así que yo…en verdad lo sien…-

-No te preocupes, Ichigo. Sabemos que eso que dijiste era mentira- lo interrumpió Mizuiro.

-Pero…- y al levantar la cabeza, vio como Asano y Kojima lo observaban sonrientemente sin rencor alguno –¿a caso no están enfadados?-

-¿Cómo podríamos estarlo?- comenzó Keigo –Después de todo, solo dijiste eso con la intención de protegernos. No hay forma de que podamos molestarnos por eso-

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonan?- preguntó sorprendido, retomando su postura normal.

-Uhmm, bueno, si quieres ponerlo de esa forma. Aunque la verdad nunca nos enfadamos contigo en primer lugar- comentó Mizuiro.

-Muchas gracias- finalizó Ichigo –En serio, gracias, muchach…-

-Ichigo, ¿podrías inclinarte como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento?- le preguntó Keigo repentinamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eh? Esto…de acuerdo- le dijo algo confuso al no entender por qué le había pedido eso. Sin saber la razón, Ichigo, por PRIMERA VEZ en su vida, le hizo caso a Keigo, tal vez por el ¨feeling¨ de hace unos momentos. Permaneció inclinado mirando hacia el suelo durante unos dos segundos hasta que escuchó un ¨click¨ de los que hacían los móviles al tomar una foto. Inmediatamente, levantó la cabeza solo para encontrar a Keigo con rostro de haber alcanzado el ¨Nirvana¨, mientras que sujetaba un móvil -¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que acabas de hacer?- gritó indignado.

-Capturé a Ichigo pidiendo disculpas…para toda la vida…- era lo que susurraba Keigo lleno de felicidad, mientras que miraba hacia el cielo.

-¡Idiota, dame eso!- gritó en seguida a la vez que tomaba el móvil su amigo, quien empezó a hacer un escándalo.

-¡Regrésamelo!- suplicaba Keigo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- le negó este. Pero, a al momento de ver la parte exterior del móvil, Ichigo quedó algo sorprendido –Oi, Keigo, ¿este móvil no es uno de esos nuevos que salieron no hace poco?-

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- dijo cambiando a una actitud que decía ¨estoy orgulloso de ese movil¨ -Es muy raro ver uno de estos en Japón. Tiene radio, televisión, juegos, funciona como mp3, video chat, MMORPGS, gps, internet de alta velocidad…- alardeaba –Tuve que usar casi todos mis ahorros y aún así todavía no lo termino de pa…- antes de terminar esa última palabra, vio como el pelopincho trituraba el aparato, pulverizando y dejando lo que era nada al volver a abrir la mano -…garlo…- lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos -¡Ichigo, ¿Cómo has podido?-

-No puedo permitir que alguien llegue a saber de la existencia de los shinigamis por medio de esa foto- mintió Ichigo. Su verdadera intención era evitar que alguien llegara a ver un foto de él pidiendo perdón tan formalmente, destruiría la imagen que había estado construyendo durante tantos años. Pero lo que ni Ichigo y Keigo se dieron cuenta es que el pelinaranja no había aparecido en la foto ya que, si los humanos no podían ver a los shinigamis, por ende, sus objetos tampoco podían reflejarlos, haciendo la destrucción del móvil un desperdicio.

-¡Disculpate!-

-Imposible, ya lo acabo de hacer- se burlo de Keigo.

-Hablando de disculpas- los interrumpió Mizuiro -¿Qué piensas hacer con Arisawa?-

-Oh, eso…- dejando de lado la actitud cómica de hace unos momentos y cambiando a una algo más profunda –Yo…aún no lo sé-

-Ella quedó muy resentida contigo después de lo que pasó. No creo que te perdone así como si nada-

-Yo…- sabía que lo que decía Mizuiro era cierto. Si tan solo ahora se hubiera encontrado con Tatsuki, no estaba seguro de haber podido decir lo que les mencionó a sus dos compañeros. Lo que tenía que decirle a Tatsuki iba mucho más allá de lo que ni él mismo podía imaginar. Sabía que sería difícil…pero no podía esperar más, tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible –De cualquier forma, ¿saben donde se encuentra?-

-Sí, está en uno de esos escuadrones. Aunque no se qué numero de escuadrón era…-

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, pero si se cómo llegar- comentó Keigo.

-Entonces vamos-

Y tras lo que dijo Ichigo, los tres emprendieron la caminata de vuelta hacia el escuadrón en donde supuestamente se encontraba Tatsuki. Durante todo el camino, Keigo no hizo otra cosa más que exigirle al pelinaranja que apenas todo regresara a la normalidad, le pagara el móvil que había destrozado. En cuanto llegaron al escuadrón y abrieron la puerta, la imagen que observaron los dejo boquiabiertos.

El lugar se encontraba con las luces apagadas, siendo iluminado únicamente por unos cuantos rayos de luz. Una pequeña parte de la madera del suelo se encontraba rota y con algunos rastros de sangre, los cuales dejaban un rastro que llevaban hacia… ¿un cuerpo tirado a unos cuantos centímetros…?

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí…?- preguntó un aterrado shinigami sustito, quien se encontraba delante de otras dos personas asustadas. La escena parecía sacada de una película de terror. Y de la nada, el cuerpo que se encontraba tirado comenzó a levantarse, mostrando sangre cayendo por su rostro desde su cabeza, dando la impresión de ser uno de esos ¨zombies¨.

-Ara…Kurosaki-kun…Kojima-kun…Asano-kun… ¿Cómo están…?- comenzó a hablar el cuerpo, mientras que se levantaba lentamente, aterrándolos aún más.

-¡WHAAAAAAH!- gritón los tres ¨hombres¨ llenos de miedo al ver como el ¨cadáver¨ se levantaba. Rápidamente, Mizuiro comenzó a mirar a todos lados, hasta que por fin encontró el interruptor de la luz. Al prenderlo, todos quedaron más tranquilos al ver de quién se trataba.

-Qué demonios…solo era Inoue…- suspiró el pelinaranja aliviado. La joven no hizo otro gesto más que sonreírle.

-¡¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?- preguntó Keigo muy preocupado al ver que la pelinaranja sangraba de la cabeza.

-Ah, ¿esto? Es que estaba hablando con Tatsuki y entonces…-

-¡V-Viste eso, Mizuiro! ¡Te dije que era peligroso dejarlas solas!-

-No me lo puedo creer…-

-¡N-No es lo que están pensando!- interrumpió Orihime de repente moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

No le tomó ni dos minutos el explicar porque se encontraba sangrando de esa manera. Sus compañeros no podían creer que la misma pelinaranja se hubiera golpeado contra el piso solo para pedir perdón.

-Pero, si dices que Tatsuki te secó la sangre antes de irte, ¿Por qué te encontramos sangrando? Más bien, ¿Qué demonios hacías tirada en piso de esa manera?- preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Eso? Ah, bueno; es que luego de que Tatsuki se fue, comenzé a limpiar la sangre que había dejado en el piso, pero me di cuenta que aún seguía sangrando porque todavía caían gotas de sangre al piso. Seguí pimpiando la sangre pero, no se porque, comenzó a darme sueño y me quedé dormida- terminó rascándose el cuello algo avergonzada –Creo que no dormí bien anoche. He he…-

_-¡No, yo creo que te desmayaste por perder tanta sangre!- _pensó el pelinaranja con una gota de sudor en la sien. Luego de retomar algo de seriedad, por fin le preguntó por lo que había venido –Entonces, ¿dónde está Tatsuki?-

-Mhmm, lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, la verdad no tengo ni idea- le contestó Inoue, quien ahora estaba siendo atendida por Keigo y Mizuiro.

-Ya veo…ni modo, tendré que buscarla haber si tengo suerte- suspiró algo molesto mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Pero…- interrumpió de repente Inoue -…antes de irse, mencionó algo raro. Dijo que iría a preguntarle que debería de hacer a la mujer que más te conoció…o algo así-

-¿La mujer que más conoció a Ichig? ¿No se tratará de Rukia-chan?- preguntó Keigo.

-Puede que tengas razón…- comenzó a pensar Mizuiro.

Ciertamente Rukia lo conocía muy bien, pero Ichigo supo que Tatsuki no se había referido a ella. La mujer que lo conoció mejor que nadie… Sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

-Esa idiota…- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de utilizar un poderoso shunpo y desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos, quienes quedaron asombrados.

-¡I-Increíble…!- exclamaron sus dos compañeros al mismo tiempo por la velocidad en que el pelopincho desapareció.

Ichigo sabía exactamente donde se encontraba su amiga de la infancia. Pensar que le pediría disculpas en aquel lugar que autoproclamaba como ¨suyo¨…tal vez al final, alguien presenciaría sus disculpas…al menos no físicamente. Lleno de determinación, el muchacho aceleró el paso.

* * *

La ¨verdadera¨ ciudad de Karakura se encontraba repleta de shinigamis pertenecientes al escuadrón de Unohana y Kurotsuchi. Unos procurando de que ningún humano despertara, mientras que otros se encargaban de reconstruir la ciudad en la que Ichigo y Aizen habían batallado. Simplemente aquel alboroto era un caos total en donde la bulla reinaba. Pero entre todo ese alboroto, había un lugar en especial al cual ningún llegaba. Ese lugar se encontraba intacto como por arte de magia, a pesar que el resto de la ciudad estaba hecha pedazos. No habían shinigamis o humanos durmiendo, no; solo yacía una estudiante vestida como shinigami. Tatsuki se encontraba sentada con los brazos hacia atrás en medio de la pequeña colina que daba hacia la orilla del río, aquel rio en el que encontró a su amigo repetidas veces cuando se sentía deprimido, aquel rio en el cual…la madre de Ichigo había muerto.

Fue el único lugar en el que pensó que podía meditar acerca del pelinaranja. La charla que tuvo con Orihime le ayudó a comprender un poco más a Ichigo, pero aún así no podía dejar de tener ese pequeño sentimiento que la incomodaba cada vez más. Primero sintió ira, ahora sentía culpa; ¿se suponía que debía de perdonarlo o era ella la que le tenía que pedir perdón? Simplemente no sabía que hacer. Sin más, la practicante de karate suspiró mirando al cielo.

-Señora…- susurró al aire refiriéndose a la madre de Ichigo -…usted sabía cómo hacer sonreír a Ichigo después de todas las palizas le daba en el dojo. Para su hijo, usted era como su centro del universo; la persona que el más quería en este mundo. Por favor dígame: si estuviera en mi lugar, ¿Qué es lo que haría?- preguntó al recuerdo de Masaki. Dejó pasar unos segundos como para esperar una respuesta, pero obviamente nada ocurrió. Tatsuki sonrió ante su misma pregunta –Que patético. Pidiéndole consejos a su madre porque no se como lidiar con mis propios problemas…esto sí que es lamenta…- antes de terminar, una presencia, la cual no había sentido un tiempo, llamó su atención casi por inercia. Al momento de girar la mirada hacia la derecha para ver de dónde provenía la presencia, observó una figura conocida cerca del puente, la se dirigía hacia ella. Él momento de hablar con Ichigo por fin había llegado. Rápidamente, Tatsuki desvió la mirada y comenzó a observar el rio, mostrando algo de indiferencia hacia el pelopincho. Era de esperarse; aún después de haber reflexionado tanto, todavía seguía algo enfadada.

Ichigo comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más despacio después de haber visto a Tatsuki desviar la mirada de esa manera. Toda la confianza que había motivado al pelinaranja a buscarla se estaba esfumando a medida que la distancia entre Tatsuki y él desaparecían. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¡¿Cómo demonios saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera le había hablado y ya evitaba su mirada! Lo que venia era simplemente algo desconocido para él, definitivamente no iba a ser fácil. Ichigo se encontraba de pie al lado de Tatsuki…

-…

-…

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó observando el río como lo hacia ella.

-Haz lo que quieras. Japón es un país libre después de todo- contestó ella como si no le importara mucho.

Tras el permiso de la joven, el shinigami sustituto tomó asiento a su lado derecho.

Segundo tras segundo comenzaba a pasar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra alguno. Ichigo trataba de pensar en qué demonios debería decir, mientras que Tatsuki ya ni siquiera sabía en qué pensar. Tras haber pasado unos cuantos segundos más, el pelopincho se decidió a entablar conversación, Después de todo, era él quien la buscó para disculparse.

-Verás, Tatsuki, yo…-

-Orihime…- lo interrumpió sin despegar sus ojos del río -…me lo ha contado todo-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres quieres decir con ¨todo¨?- preguntó ahora observando a la chica.

-Me refiero a desde cómo te convertiste en shinigami hasta el cómo fuiste a rescatarla de ese tal Aizen y eso-

-Ah, eso…- dijo sin más al escuchar que Inoue se le había adelantado un poco.

-Dime, Ichigo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? El convertirte en shinigami-

-Eso fue porque…mhmm, como decirlo…al comienzo lo hice para salvar a mi familia de un hollow, pensando que sería solo por una vez. Pero luego fue idea de Rukia el convertirme en shinigami de casi tiempo completo para…-

-¿Entonces es culpa de Kuchiki?-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- vio como Tatsuki frunció ligeramente el seño. ¿Acaso se había molestado con Rukia? Así que antes de crear algún mal entendido… -Sí crees que Rukia me obligó a ser shinigami, te equivocas; lo hice por decisión propia. Lo único que hizo ella es prestarme sus poderes. Tuve que reemplazarla por un tiempo ayudándola a destruir hollows o sí no los de la SA se darían cuenta de que había perdido sus poderes, pero más que ayudarla, era un favor que le debía por salvarnos a mí y a mi fami…-

-Idiota, no le estoy echando la culpa a Kuchiki- lo interrumpió dándole a entender que había entendido el porqué se puso a defender a Rukia tan repentinamente -¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?-

-¿Entonces qué demonios fue eso de que si Rukia tenía la culpa?-

-Lo dije por preguntar- respondió aún con vez fría y observando el rio –El hablar contigo no es muy entretenido ¿sabes?-

-Maldita…- susurró Ichigo con una vena de furia en la sien –Y yo que vine para disculparme contigo…-

-Eh… ¿y así es como te cómo te disculpas con todos los demás? ¿Insultándoles?- dijo animando de alguna manera la situación.

-Kuh…- fue el sonido que hizo el pelopincho al recibir aquella queja.

-En serio me siento mal por aquellos con los que hayas tenido que disculparte-

-Dame un respiro…- le suplicó Ichigo tirando su cuerpo entero sobre la hierba en señal de estar más relajado. Y, ciertamente, el aura del lugar había pasado de estar tensa a relajada. De alguna manera, ambos comenzaban a sentirse en confianza con la presencia del otro; como en los viejos tiempos.

La expresión facial de Tatsuki mostraba cierta paz, mientras que Ichigo permanecía echado con los brazos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Así que…héroe del mundo, ¿eh?- comentó Tatsuki -¿Cómo se siente eso?-

-No lo sé- gruñó –Apenas ha pasado un día desde que terminó esta guerra, así que todavía tengo esa sensación extraña de tener que pelear. Además, no me llames de ese modo, se siente estúpido- le pidió refiriéndose al apodo anterior.

-He he…tienes razón- respondió con una pequeña risita –Dime, ¿te duelen mucho esas heridas?- preguntó al recordar las vendas que llevaba el pelinaranja bajo su ropa.

-¿Esto? No, ya no. Me las puse solo para complacer a Inoue y Rukia. Estaban muy preocupadas, así que no tuve otra opción-

-Ohh, así que Kuchiki por fin está mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos- se burló.

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando- sonrojándose un poco -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estás herida?-

-¿Acaso si hubiera estado herida, podría haber caminado hasta aquí?- refiriéndose al largo trayecto entre la SA y la verdadera Karakura –Por supuesto que estoy bien. Además, no trates de cambiar el tema; a ti…te gusta Kuchiki, ¿verdad?-

-¡M-Maldita! ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- gritó sentándose rápidamente y mostrando un rostro de color rojizo.

Pero lo último que dijo Ichigo, rompió el gran ambiente en el que se encontraban. Ambos, habían recordado que esas palabras fueron exactamente las mismas que utilizó en el último encuentro que tuvieron aquella vez en la escuela. Las expresiones de ambos volvieron a ponerse tensas. Ahora, lo único que había era una Tatsuki resentida y un Ichigo que maldecía en su mente haber dicho esas palabras en su momento.

-Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia…ni eso ni lo otro…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-…

-…

-…Tatsuki…-comenzó -…lo que dije aquella vez…déjame explicártelo- pidió. Al ver que la joven no se lo impedía, prosiguió –Todo lo que dije esa vez, absolutamente todo, fue mentira. En ningún momento quise decirte eso. Pero por favor entiéndeme; si tú y los demás permanecían cerca de mí, definitivamente saldrían lastimados. No quería…no quería verte herida de esa manera…no otra vez…- recordando la vez que fue atacada por Yami –Fue la decisión que pensé que los mantendría a salvo. Pero definitivamente no quería herirlos de esa manera-

_-Idiota, eso ya lo sé…-_ pensaba Tatsuki. Orihime ya la había ayudado a entender esa parte; les había dicho que se alejaran de él para que estén a salvo. Ya tenía clara esa parte. Lo único que faltaba que le aclarara era otra cosa; la pregunta que le había hecho esa vez y no le había contestado. ¿Qué significaba ella para él? ¿La había querido salvar solo por ser compañeros de instituto? ¿Qué era lo que él pensaba de ella? Demonios, no sabía cómo preguntárselo.

-…ya que…- Ichigo comenzó a hablar con un poco más de fuerza en la voz como si se estuviera preparando para hacer algo importante, sacando así a Tatsuki de sus pensamientos -…para mí, tú eres…- lo que a continuación dijo el pelinaranja, respondió las tantas preguntas que se había hecho la joven. Ichigo tomó un gran respiro -¡Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí la cual no quiero perder nunca, Tatsuki!- gritó bastante ruborizado.

A la mencionada, se le abrieron los ojos llenos de sorpresa. En el fondo, muy, pero muy en el fondo, ella ya conocía la respuesta. Pero que el mismo Ichigo, aquel chico tan testarudo que conoció durante toda su vida, lo hubiera dicho sin haber sido obligado…eso era totalmente diferente. La emoción de haber escuchado esas palabras no la dejaban pensar. Estaba demasiado feliz.

-Así que, por favor, perdo…-

-Lo siento, Ichigo. Yo…no puedo perdonarte- lo cortó dejándolo pasmado. ¿Después de lo que había hecho ella seguía enfadada? Conocía a su amiga y sabía que tenía un carácter fuerte, pero esto… -No puedo perdonarte porque…soy yo la que debería de pedir perdón-

-¿Qué?- preguntó bastante confundido mientras que miraba como ella seguía observando el rio.

-Sí. Perdóname por no haber tenido un poco más de fe en ti. Por no pensar que esto también te afectaba a ti. Incluso Keigo y Mizuiro se dieron cuenta de esto, pero yo que te conozco más años no puede o, más bien, ni quise darme cuenta- admitió. Y por fin dirigiéndole la mirada… -Ichigo, ¿me perdo…? ¡Hey, ¿Qué haces?- exclamó al ver que el pelinaranja volvió a tirarse a la hierba -¡Esto significa mucho para mí!- le reprendió molesta, mostrando así a la antigua Tatsuki.

-¿Y crees que lo mío significo nada?- gruño acostado con los ojos cerrados –Además, ¿Qué demonios es eso de ¨yo soy la que debería de pedir perdón¨? Te crees genial solo por decir eso ¿no? Acabas de hacerme quedar como un ton…¡PLUAH!- exclamó al recibir un codazo en el estomago por parte de la deportista -¡¿Cuál es tú problema, zorra?-

-¡¿A quién demonios llamas zorra, pedazo de imbécil? ¡Puedo dejarte inválido y lo sabes!- justificando el golpe que le había dado -¡Maldición, ¿qué no podías permanecer callado y tan solo decir ¨disculpas aceptadas¨ como las personas normales?-

-¡¿Mira quién habla de personas normales? ¡Yo fui el primero que pidió disculpas, así que por lo tanto…!- antes de seguir gritando, los se detuvieron mirándose el uno al otro al darse cuenta de la situación que estaban montando. Pelear por quien tenía que pedir disculpas; que ridículo sonaba eso. Ambos comenzaron a reírse como locos por ser tan bobos durante varios segundos hasta que por fin retomaron la calma. Ichigo y Tatsuki…por fin habían vuelto a la relación que tenían antes.

-Entonces, ¿me disculpas?- volvió a preguntar Tatsuki con algo de gracia.

-¿Aún sigues con eso?- pregunto burlonamente –De acuerdo: te perdono si tú también me perdonas-

-¿Qué clase trato es ese?- rió –Pero de acuerdo; yo también te perdono-

-¡Listo!- exclamó –Ya no hay nada de que disculparnos-

-Tienes razón. Ahora podemos estar tranqui…- pero antes de terminar de hablar, recordó algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión –No, aún hay algo por lo que debes pagar- con voz algo seria que atontó al pelopincho –Levántate- le ordenó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Eh? ¿Pagar? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba mientras que, sin darse cuenta, también se ponía de pie.

Después de que ambos estuvieran de pie, la chica le dio la espalda a Ichigo y empezó a caminar hasta haberse distanciado un poco menos de un metro. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia Ichigo y se colocó en posición de pelea.

-¿T-Tatsu…?-

-Ready…- comenzó ella -…set… ¡FIGHT!- gritó al mismo tiempo que corría hacia Ichigo con intención asesina -¡Espero que recuerdes como pelear!- le advirtió antes de lanzar el primer golpe.

Como era de esperarse, Ichigo esquivó el primer ataque de su amiga. Pero sin perder tiempo, la Karateka comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes y patadas extremadamente rápida y poderosa, las cuales eran esquivadas por el shinigami sustituto.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo? ¡¿Acaso esquivar es todo lo que sabes hacer?- presumía Tatsuki llena de confianza.

-¡Idiota, detén esta locura de una vez!- gritó Ichigo en respuesta. Era gracias a que permanecia en su forma de shinigami que podía esquivar los temibles golpes de Tatsuki, pero era también por eso que no podía contraatacar. La fuerza un golpe en su forma de shinigami podía dejar seriamente herida a la joven -¡Si esto es por haberte insultado, entonces lo siento! ¡Así que, ya deja de…!-

-¡Una abertura!- exclamó al encontrar un diminuto punto débil en el chico. Por fin, una de los temibles golpes de dio en el pecho descubierto del pelinaranja. La colisión fue tan fuerte, que empujó al pelinaranja haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer por la pequeña colina inclinada en la que se encontraban. Pero antes de caer…

-¡Tú vienes conmigo!- le informó tomando a la joven por el brazo responsable del golpe.

-¡I-Ichigo, espera!- gritó tratando de zafarse, pero fue inútil.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a rodar por la pequeña colina hasta que por fin pararon al llegar a la parte plana que se encontraba solo a unos metros del rio. A propósito, Ichigo hizo caer a Tatsuki sobre de él para así ser el mismo pelopincho que amortiguara la caída. Ichigo comenzó a frotarse la cabeza y, lleno de indignación, gritó.

-¡¿Se puede saber que mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡¿Por qué demonios…?-

-Ese es tu castigo- lo interrumpió la chica, aún encima del pelinaranja. Ahora, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que Ichigo jamás había visto en ella. Se veía tan femenina, tan delicada, tan…¿decepcionada? –Es tu castigo…por no haber confiado en mí. Entiendo que hayas querido protegerme diciéndome esas cosas, ya no tengo problema con eso. Pero…nos conocemos desde que éramos niños ¿no? Pudiste decírselo a Inoue, a Chad, a Ishida…¿pero no a mi?- su se escuchaba más débil de lo que solía ser. No haber confiado en ella…ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado él si hubiera estado en su lugar? Ahora por fin podía entender el verdadero pesar que había sentido Tatsuki. Siendo su amiga más cercana…casi su hermana…y no haber confiado en ella… -Ichigo, a mí…me costó mucho entender que no podía servirte de ayuda. Pero, dolía mucho, el ver que no confiaras en mi…en serio me dolía…Así que, por favor, te suplico que la próxima vez que…- antes de poder terminar, el brazo derecho del pelinaranja presiono su cabeza suavemente contra su pecho, como si…quisiera consolarla. La joven se sonrojo un poco.

-De acuerdo- le habló el muchacho, quien miraba hacia el rio para evitar que ella viera que su rostro también se había ruborizado un poco por la acción que había hecho –Confiaré más en ti. La próxima vez que ocurra algún fenómeno paranormal, serás la primera en saberlo. Tienes mi palabra-

La persona que era abrazada, no supo hacer otra cosa mas que soltar una pequeña risita ante tal información. Pero sus palabras por fin la dejaron tranquilas; él…confiaría en ella de ahora en adelante. Con eso era suficiente. Luego de unos segundos, decidió que ya era hora de ponerse de pie.

-Es bueno saber que lo haz entendí…¡¿I-Ichigo?- exclamó avergonzada ya que al tratar de levantarse, sintió como la mano del pelopincho la presionó contra su pecho con un poco más de fuerza para que no se levantara -¡¿Qué estás hacien…?-

-Un poco más…- la cortó Ichigo, quien ya se encontraba con la cara roja de por sí –Quedémonos así…un rato más…- le pidió.

-¿P-Por…qué…?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Me torcí…el tobillo…- mintió. El verdadero motivo de esto era que, sin darse cuenta, se había comenzado a gustar la idea de abrazar aquel pequeño cuerpo. ¿Quién sabría si habría una segunda oportunidad de poder abrazar a su amiga de ese modo?

Tatsuki, después de reflexionar unos segundos lo qué acababa de escuchar, comprendió también el verdadero motivo y…tan solo por esta vez…se dejaría llevar…

-Que mentira más cursi…- comentó relajándose sobre el pecho del pelinaranja con el rostro en dirección hacia la colina por donde habían caído –Te advierto que no soy esa clase de chicas- en forma juguetona mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Como si ¨eso¨ llegara a pasar…- dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa mientras que también cerraba los ojos para ¨disfrutar¨ del momento.

Aquel momento se sintió como si el tiempo entero se hubiera detenido. Sentir la pequeña brisa rosar sus rostros, escuchar el sonido que hacia el rio, oler el aroma del pasto fresco del lugar…simplemente era perfecto.

Intencionalmente, Ichigo comenzó a sentir la forma del delicado cuerpo de su amiga sobre él. Jamás había notado que se podía sentir tan femenino. A pesar de tener aquel carácter y entrenar con tanta fuerza, se sentía tan liviana. Sus caderas, sus brazos, sus piernas y su pecho, todo en ella, a pesar de no ser tan voluptuoso, estaba demasiado bien formado. Demonios, si alguna vez algún chico se llegara a fijar en ella, él definitivamente lo amenazaría como todo hermano mayor. No dejaría que nadie se propasara con ella…aunque en ese momento, él no era el indicado para decirlo.

Tatsuki tampoco se quedaba atrás. Aquellos pectorales y abdominales bien formados que el pelopincho ocultaba bajo las vendas y su ropa no pasaban desapercibidos para la joven; después de todo, ella se encontraba encima de aquella musculatura. Que un estudiante de instituto como él tuviera un físico tan masculino como ese…definitivamente era algo de que envidiar. Sintió un poquito de celos por Rukia, pero que se le iba a hacer; seguro conocería a otros hombres en algún futuro. Además, no creía que algo como ¨eso¨ podría llegar a pasar entre ellos. Después de todo, Ichigo era su amigo…su preciado amigo…

Si hubiera sido por ellos, hubieran seguido de esa forma hasta Dios sabe cuándo. Pero al momento en que la joven decidió abrir un poco los ojos para ver la colina, tan solo por abrirlos un rato, vio algo que la dejo con los pelos de punta.

-¡I-Ichigo, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Kuchiki?- preguntó alterada moviendo nerviosamente sobre el pelinaranja. El pelopincho, al escuchar aquella pregunta, no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

-¿Q-Que demonios haces preguntándome eso?- bastante ruborizado –Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia ¿no?-

-¡E-Es que, mira!- le indicó aterrada refiriéndose al lugar que estaba observando.

-¿De qué demonios estas…?- la voz del pelinaranja despareció inmediatamente al ver a lo que se refería su amiga.

Sobre la pequeña colina, entre un par de arbustos, dos personitas vestidas de shinigami se encontraban observándolos. Uno ellos se encontraba rojo como el color de su cabello y sin palabras tal vez por ver a Ichigo y a Tatsuki tan ¨cariñosamente¨ juntos. La otra persona, una mujer de cabello negro, mostraba una expresión parecida a la de una esposa que había encontrado a su marido siéndole infiel. Esas personas eran Renji y…

-¡RUKIA!- gritó al ver a la pequeña shinigami, quién lo observaba con una mirada fría que sentía que lo atravesaban como mil espadas -¡¿Desde cuándo…?-

-Desde el principio- le Rukia respondió antes de siquiera terminar la pregunta –Los hemos estado observando desde el principio. Y como veo, parece que todavía no piensan terminar de ¨reconciliarse¨, ¿o me equivoco?- les insinuó al ver que todavía seguían el uno encima de otro. Al darse cuenta de esto, ambos se separaron al igual que los polos positivos de los imanes lo harían. Sin más que decir, la pelinegra comenzó a retirarse del lugar, dejando a Renji, quien aún se encontraba paralizado por lo que había visto.

-¡Idiota, apresúrate ve a alcanzarla!- le ordenó Tatsuki a Ichigo -¡Yo después veré como disculparme con ella!-

-¡S-SÍ, tienes razón!- dijo dándole la razón. Tras esto, el pelinaranja se puso de pie y subió la pequeña colina a una velocidad increíble para no perder a la shinigami, quien caminaba molesta y a pasos agrandados -¡Rukia, escúchame!- le suplicaba Ichigo -¡Necesito hablar contigo!-

-Ohh…¿seguro no prefieres hablar con Arisawa-san? Después de todo, ella es una persona muy especial para ti ¿no?- decía ella con tono frío sacándole en cara las cosas que había dicho y ¨hecho¨ con Tatsuki, mientras que seguía caminando delante del shinigami sustituto –Además, ¿qué haces persiguiéndome? ¿Qué acaso no dijiste que te habías torcido el tobillo?-

-¡Eso fue porque…!-

Él shinigami sustituto siguió a la pelinegra por un buen rato por todo el lugar tratando de disculparse. Por otro lado, Tatsuki se encontraba tratando de llamar la atención de Renji ya que aún seguía demasiado sorprendido por lo que vio como para responder al mundo real. Ya se encargaría ella de buscar una manera de que Rukia la perdonara por haber cometido semejante estupidez.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que después haberse hecho tanto problema por saber quien debía de disculparse con el otro; ambos, Ichigo y Tatsuki, terminarían teniendo que pedir disculpas a Rukia. Él mundo si que daba vueltas inesperadas.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

SIII POR FIN LO TERMINEEEE (wooof, si que fue largo, no?) Algunos amigos qe ya an leído esto me han dicho que es lo mejor q he escrito hasta ahora (yay? No lo c) así que espero les aya gustado mucho. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS para poder saber que les pareció (eso motiva bastante desppues de haber usado tanto tiempo en estoXD) Soy Ichirukista pero no c porque ahora ultimo me ha parecido algo cautivador la amistad entre ichigo y Tatsuki, así qe decidi acerles este pequeño tributo :D

Una vez mas gracias x a ver leído esta historia (mi primer oneshot) y les recuerdo otra vez; COMENTEEEENNNNN xp!

Oh, y si puden pasense a ver mi otra histori q se llama ¨CUANDO SENNA REGRESA¨ :)

COMENTEN!


End file.
